


Amunet (Bandit King Bakura x Reader)

by rmorningstar21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: *Currently editing as of 06/02/2020*This story is a little different than what I normally do, where the majority of the writing is done in Bandit King Bakura/Yami Bakura's POV.  In this fic, I refer to Ryou Bakura as Ryou or vessel, and Yami Bakura as Bakura or Bandit.  The reader is both the vessel as well as the spirit, though the spirit version of Reader has an Egyptian name for accuracy purposes.  Bandit King Bakura sees a familiar face for which he was longing for in the form of Ryou's school friend, only to find his beloved is without memory.  Can he get close enough to spark the spirit's ancient memories, or is the darkness going to lose to the light?Ryou Bakura/Reader is tagged, as well as Atem/Reader due to certain portions of this fic.  The vessel does have slight pairing to Ryou himself, though it is not heavily shown.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh DM world, which is trademarked by Kazuki Takahashi. The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Bakura Ryou/Reader, Thief King Bakura/Reader, Yami Bakura/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously a 5 shot in my YuGiOh Oneshot Collection. I decided to place it over in it's own book so it can be continued and evolve.

Destiny brought Amunet to the Bandit King himself, while his own darkness tore the two of them to shreds. In Ancient Egypt, the two lovers married merely a few moons before the Bandit King put his plan into place to raise the darkness itself. The fires of passion could have been the two's undoing, and yet, the Egyptian tale of Amunet and the Bandit King was something that was tragically cut short. Revenge had been stronger than the love that he held for the beautiful y/h/c girl, with the piercing y/e/c eyes. He could still hear the screams that echoed through the vast desert in what he could only have assumed were her final moments.

Five thousand years later, the Bandit King woke once more. Bound as a spirit to the Millennium ring, the spirit was hosted by a white haired, British boy. Ryou, the vessel who was deemed worthy of hosting the Bandit King, was an innocent boy who desired nothing more than the connections of friendship. The moment that the boy found that he had the spirit, just maybe he thought that he had found that connection he had been waiting for. 

Unfortunately for Ryou, he found out quickly that his spirit was not of the friendliness type. The two often clashed, even in the beginning moments. Bandit King desired power unlike anything Ryou had ever imagined, and he would be willing to take it whether or not his young host was willing of such. 

Though the Bandit King did not forget about his love, his beloved Amunet, he found himself desiring that same revenge he sought 5,000 years ago. If he had awoken, he was sure he had not been the only. He often wondered of those y/e/c orbs that he would find himself lost in, though, in the back of his mind wondering if she too could have come to this modern world. 

His suspicions seemed to grow to a figment as time passed, though, the spirit was always the slightest bit curious. To keep up appearances, he would often allow his vessel the reins, existing beside him and studying the surroundings of this new world. Those suspicions came back to light the moment the Bandit King's brown orbs landed upon a familiar y/e/c eyed girl. 

Her eyes looked so innocent, and yet, down to the y/h/c locks framing her face, this woman was the spitting image of Amunet. The first time the girl introduced herself, she said to Ryou that her name was Y/N - Y/N L/N. The girl's y/e/c eyes glimmered in the sunlight, and the spirit could not peel his brown eyes away. This mere interaction budded so many questions to taunt the 5,000 year old spirit's mind. 

It had taken a few years of visits to Domino City before the family decided to move. The white haired boy had grown rather close to Y/N over that time, fondness in every visit. Y/N had even met his mother once, her kindness knowing no bounds as they interacted. The whole situation had been like a dream for the white haired vessel, the moment that his mother suggested that they move to Domino City. It had been the autumn of senior year, the chilled breeze billowing just enough to see the innocent girl shiver with her seemingly eternal grin. 

The two were pleasantly surprised to find that the girl decided to welcome them on his first day, even offering to help move a few things for his family. Bandit King particularly had found himself watching from the sidelines, what he could only presume to be his heart clenched in his chest. Mind reeling, racing, and hazing with thoughts of his beloved, he could not help wondering if it had been she. 

Within the first week, Ryou had been introduced to Y/N's friends, one of which owned a millennium item himself. What Y/N had not known when her kind eyes shifted between the fluffy white haired male and the tricolored haired boy was the true depth of what she had unearthed. Those innocent y/e/c orbs introduced not only rivals, but in a sense, that trivial matter of good versus evil. 

Yami Bakura's desire for revenge was only minorly quelled by the desire to know who this Y/N L/N truly was. The first few encounters with the group started off bland in the spirit's mind. After all, those grueling friendship speeches had already begun wearing upon his resolve. Even with those speeches, he pressed on, always making sure he had been present in spirit form beside his vessel whenever Y/N L/N was around. 

Every time Ryou hung out with the group, Yami Bakura would stare at the woman, examining every action that she made. Even the minuscule details became a focus for Bakura, down to the way that her lips would curl upwards at certain jokes. The pattern of her laugh, paired with the way the skin beside her y/e/c eyes would crinkle the slightest bit. Everything that he noticed, he would compare to what he remembered of his beloved.

Occasionally, the spirit would take over, just to get that physical interaction. Y/N always seemed like such a warm individual, and the spirit would often witness a mix of embraces and simple touches. Nothing had been particularly romantic, but as he had learned enough about his vessel, he knew how to act around the group to keep up the visage. 

He found himself both relishing and fearing Y/N's touches as he took over. A clashing mixture of concern took over the white haired spirit, questioning if this Y/N L/N could be the reincarnation of his beloved. The spirit wondered why he had felt so conflicted, those innocent y/e/c orbs seeming similar, yet not quite Amunet. The spirit craved his beloved, yet, he wondered if he felt wrong not knowing who's touch he was receiving. 

As this realization dawned upon the spirit, he allowed his vessel to take the reins once more. Ryou knew not to speak of the spirit that would block out his days, weeks, even months at a time as he grew closer to the friends. The white haired male relished in the friendships he felt blooming in the group, yet, he found himself particularly growing fond of Y/N. 

Those simple touches that the spirit felt stirring emotions over affected Ryou in a different light. The british male found his pale cheeks heating with blush, particularly as Y/N would wrap him in a greeting or departing embrace. Though Ryou noticed his growing sense of fangirls over his accent and foreign appeal, none of them particularly instilled the same type of fondness that Y/N's presence conjured.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Placing this up as a placeholder, as this was what was removed from the first chapter. This is being expanded on.*

Ryou approached this day as any typical day that he would meet with his beloved friend, Y/N L/N. His lips were curled upwards in a smile as he made his way over to the girl, though he had yet to find her gaze. "Y/N!" He exclaimed happily, before pulling the girl into an embrace, his white locks tickling the girl's cheeks as he held onto her. 

The moment that Ryou noticed that Y/N had stiffened in his embrace, not reciprocating the affection, his mind raced. Though his mind initially drew to the possibility that he had angered her in one way or another, he could not place exactly what this was. It hadn't seemed in Y/N's character, through every interaction the bright y/e/c eyed girl would have with him, for her to be cold. Even so, his heart sunk in his chest as he pulled away from the one-sided embrace. 

"Ryou," she stated blandly, her voice void of any sort of friendliness as she spoke. Her y/e/c orbs held the slightest bit of what seemed to be disgust, lips forming a straight line. Though Ryou was waiting for the girl to possibly hiss at him, due to her strange interaction, she gave him nothing as such. 

"Are you feeling alright today?" Ryou asked in his gentle british accent, his large brown eyes staring at her in concern. He moved a hand to her cheek, his lips descending the slightest bit at his friend's discomfort. "You seem a bit off." 

"Tch," she scoffed, swatting the hand away as if he had attempted to burn her with fire. Within moments, her straight-lined expression curled, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Wouldn't want you getting sick, kitten. I have matters to attend to." 

This reaction took Ryou aback, while his spirit began to smirk. Though he could not be sure of it, the woman's eyes were narrowed, and he was just about sure that she had grown two inches overnight. The girl that smirked sinisterly at Ryou before walking away looked more mature than the typical Y/N L/N that Ryou knew. That set of features reminded the Bandit King of his love, for the first time since the duo had met Y/N L/N. 

Yami Bakura took over out of curiosity, following the girl from one dark alley to another. Unlike the exuberance of Y/N L/N, this girl seemed to exist in the shadows, moving with a darkness shining clear as day. If Bakura could just get close enough to her, just maybe he would be able to know for sure. 

Instead of simply making his way to confront the girl, he watched through the shadows as the girl Ryou knew as Y/N spoke the words, "Mind crush," words dripping venomously as her lips curled upwards more. The fire in those y/e/c orbs was not a detail that Bakura had missed as he stared in awe. 

Her y/e/c eyes glowered at the body in front of her, as her glowing forehead began to calm once more. The laugh that escaped her pouted lips was like music to the Bandit King Bakura's ears, causing his own lips to turn upwards at the scene. Though it echoed through the alleyway, it was like a song simply for Bakura alone. 

What the shadow-walking spirit had not expected was her glowing y/e/c eyes to catch him following her. Her steps were quick and silent as she moved to stand in front of him, eyes glimmering in the same disgust, mixed with fire, as her y/e/c orbs met brown. 

"What do you think you're doing following me, Ryou?" She questioned darkly, her eyes narrowing more as her smirk widened. She paused for a moment as she studied what seemed to be a new being in front of her. "On second thought, who would you be, kitten?" 

His lips curled downward into a frown as he stared at the sinister woman in front of him. "You don't recognize me, love?" He asked, his voice a soft tone of disappointment as he spoke. Upon his neck, the millennium ring glowed in the darkness, his own eyes with the slightest undertone of red as he stared. He made no effort to hide his growing disappointment as the moments increased, him awaiting her to simply say she was kidding around with him. Unfortunately for the Bandit, his hopes were quickly quelled. 

"Not in the least," she said dismissively, laughter escaping her lips as she rolled her eyes at the male. "If you hinder my plans, though, Kitten, I'll relish in sending you to the same fate. Don't mistake me for that weakling vessel I inhabit." 

Bandit King Bakura desperately wished in this moment to push the woman further. To the spirit, it had been clear as day that his beloved stood in front of her, inhabiting another vessel as he had been. The last thing he wanted was to send the woman to the shadows, and if she were to cross his own plans, he would have no choice. Though knowing this, he could not help heaving a heavy sigh in return. "Until next time, love," he murmured darkly. Taking one last longing look, he straightened himself and practically disappeared in front of the woman, dissolving into the shadows.


	3. III

This first interaction with the spirit, the wife that destiny took away from him, proved no avail. Though the Yami now knew that Y/N L/N was not who she seemed to be, she seemed to be in the same boat that the Pharaoh in the millennium puzzle had been in. The woman that inhabited the younger girl's body did not remember her own name, let alone her Bandit. 

Ryou wanted to check upon his friend when he finally got control of his own body back. Though his Yami floated to the side of him, he allowed his pathetic host to visit the girl, as an excuse to maybe see his sweet Amunet once more. Knocking upon the door, the white haired boy almost gave up, thinking the girl may have not been home. 

As the door swung open quickly, the exuberant smile of Y/N L/N shone to greet the white haired boy. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, engulfing him in an excited embrace. "Ryou, I'm so glad to see you," she said with happiness laced in her voice. Her warmth was truly exhilarating, and the boy could not help but flush a pink tint upon his pale cheeks. 

After the two had parted, reality set back in for the white haired boy. The way that his lips moved to a frown, concern in his eyes, caused Y/N to frown. "Are you feeling better today?" He asked tentatively, his british accent thick with worry. "You were acting strange before. I've been worried about you." 

Her jaw practically dropped in concern, before she clasped her hands against her mouth. In a muffled tone, she said, "What did I do?" Her voice dripped of concern and regret, though it was not her in control. "Here, you can come in." She motioned for the white haired boy to follow her inside. 

He hesitated for a moment, before following the girl inside her apartment. "You don't need to lie about it," he said blatantly as the two got inside, door shut behind the pair. "I believe we have the same problem." 

"Ah, so you know," she said sheepishly, her cheeks beginning to redden despite herself. A nervous laugh dared to escape her pouted pink lips. Y/e/c orbs moved from the brown gaze back to the floor in shame. 

He nodded sheepishly, saying, "I have one as well." 

"Maybe they know each other," she said with a chuckle, before her face was serious. "I'm not sure if mine would be more or less dangerous with her memories." 

"Yours doesn't remember her past?" He inquired in a shocked tone, brown eyes attentive in interest as he stared to the y/e/c eyed girl. 

Y/N blushed, before shaking her head quickly. "S-she doesn't like me talking about her, though," she said quickly, her voice sheepish as she stuttered over her words. Mentally, she chided herself for half of her stutter to come from more than just fear of her spirit. "Would you like a cup of tea?" 

"Sure, thank you!" He said sheepishly, before taking a seat at her couch. His lips had turned upwards once more into a kind smile, cheeks dusted pink as he thought of the girl he was visiting. Ryou had not been completely daft to the adept realization that her presence was affecting him more than a simple friendship would have, but being so close to her, it had been painful to process further than he allowed. 

Y/N let Ryou alone with his thoughts for a few minutes as she brewed and steeped the tea. The girl had been thankful that she knew the white haired male so well to be able to bring out his favorite tea from the kitchen. The scent already began spreading delicately before she had even grabbed the cups to set upon the tray.

Emerging from the kitchen with the tea, she set the tray delicately upon the coffee table in front of the two, moving to hand Ryou his tea cup. Through this process, she could feel her own lips curled upwards, though she said nothing as she did. The two had been silent for a moment, despite that soft murmur of thanks that escaped his lips. 

As the two began drinking their tea, Y/N would take sheepish looks over at Ryou, debating whether or not she should ask more. For the longest time, she felt alone with her little issue, and yet now she wanted to share her burden with someone who understood. Her y/e/c orbs pleaded silently, though she could tell he would not simply read her actions. 

"M-may I ask you a question?" She said sheepishly after taking another sip of her tea. 

His large brown eyes glanced over to her. Nodding, he said, "Of course! Ask anything you'd like." 

"Do you miss random chunks out of your day, sometimes your entire week?" She asked curiously, her finger motioning to the Millennium ring that adorned his chest. "Because of him?" 

Ryou nodded sadly, staring into his tea cup. "When he has control, sometimes I lose a full month," he admitted in a defeated tone. The only thing to get his brown eyes to glance back at Y/N was the gentle hand she placed upon his shoulder. He reciprocated with a kind smile, though his cheeks threatened to redden more at the action. 

"My spirit is searching for her memories," she said in a quiet tone, as if her speaking louder would alert the spirit of her conversation. "She thinks remembering her past will allow her to do something that was started 5,000 years ago." Pursing her lips, she stared into the cup of tea that she held. "I'm not entirely sure…" Y/e/c orbs glanced back to Ryou as she still had yet to move her hand. "But I believe that she's trying to take revenge, and she doesn't even know why."

Silence fell over the two, and for a moment the room was filled with a blinding light. Ryou had to close his brown eyes for a moment, his face visibly cringing at the extra light that seemed to just flood into the room itself. He was not even sure if he had audibly gasped, but he could feel a chill shoot up his spine at the same moment that he was temporarily blinded. 


	4. IV

"I told her not to talk about me," the same girl spat in venom. There was an audible switch in the maturity of the girl's to the woman's voice, something that left Ryou in shock. Her hand was quickly removed from comforting the white haired boy, and he visibly shrunk away from her as she began laughing.

"Y-Y/N?" He questioned, his tone sheepish as his brown eyes stared wide at the girl. Lips curled downward, he mentally questioned why he would even try to see if this same person was Y/N. He experienced the spirit before, and the personality difference of the two was truly astounding. The spirit clearly had not even bothered to hide who she had been.

"She was ready to haul off and expose my whole plan like a fool," she continued, ignoring the innocent boy's clearly incorrect question. "I have better plans than a stupid tea party with a mortal." 

The spirit of the millennium ring could not help the smirk that made it's way to his face as he watched his lover show herself once more. Fond brown eyes stared towards her from the side, wishing that he could have taken over. Unfortunately for him he knew the abrupt end this would meet, causing him to refrain. 

"I-I'm sorry," is all Ryou could muster, in fear of what the spirit could possibly do to him. "I could go." 

"Oh," she started, an amused chuckle escaping her lips as she moved her attention solely to the vessel. She placed her tea down carefully, before turning her body on the couch to direct solely towards the white haired male. "I'm not saying you should or can go." Allowing a smirk to cross her lips, she moved to cup the boy's cheek roughly with her hand. "Shall we play, my little kitten?" 

Despite himself, with the spirit holding a slightly mature version of the girl's face, Ryou still blushed deeply at her actions. "A-ah, you don't want to play with me," he said sheepishly, fear clearly laced into each meek syllable. Though Ryou attempted to back away, his efforts were futile, the spirit following as he did. Once he was met with the back of the couch, he sat in frozen fear.

Her smirk was nearly sickening as she took her other hand and forced it into the boy's hair, toying it in her fingers. "So soft and fluffy," she said in a sinister tone. "No wonder my little host is sweet on you." As the girl moved her other hand, she began playing with his soft white hair with both hands, staring intently as she did. Petting it, she hummed softly, though her face was all but soft. 

Ryou's spirit watched from the side, curiosity in his deep brown eyes as he stared at her. He could feel an aching jealousy beginning to surface as he watched his host being practically fawned over by the woman he remembered. Even so, he continued to watch, only to allow his eyes to open wider in surprise. 

"Small sensations like this I can vaguely recall," she hummed out, her lips curling downward as she spoke. "I'm not even sure what makes me feel this way. It's like a dull ache." Pulling her hands from his hair, she stared down at the tea in front of her. Taking the cup to her lips, she took a sip, not even looking at the boy again. "I guess I'll just have to have my fun later." 

The spirit took the opportunity, though he knew that she would be unable to feel her. With the space between her and Ryou now, Bakura allowed himself to float upon the couch, a hint of softness in his eyes as he sat, allowing his arm to wrap around his beloved. Being a spirit, a transparent being, he could not truly touch her, but he tried as he could to quietly comfort her. 

Ryou knew better than to say anything of the scene before him, watching as his evil spirit wrapped loving arms around the crazy spirit in her vessel. Instead, he tried his best to act as if the spirit was not in front of him, simply addressing the woman who inhibited his friend. "You seem sad," Ryou managed to force out as he tried to push down the fear that was coursing through his body. "And crazy." 

"Why thank you," she said, her lips curling back upwards into a smirk. Some sort of comfort managed to wash over the woman, though the foreign chill of the spirit's arms was a sensation so minuscule that she paid it no mind. Inside, she could still feel the dull ache that the sensation of those soft white locks conjured, something that she knew she could not keep up her act for long. "Now, I'll give you your precious little Y/N back. If she breathes a word about me afterwards, you better silence her, little kitten. I mean, unless you would prefer to be my newest entertainment." 

"How do you think I could silence her?" Ryou said, his cheeks already brightening with blush as he stared at the more mature woman dumbfounded. 

She began laughing sinisterly, before saying, "I don't know, make out with her or something. Whatever you stupid mortals do." 

This was the last that this day the spirit nor Ryou saw the spirit that inhabited Y/N L/N. Though she surely would have conjured once more if they had spoken more of the spirit, Y/N refrained from any such banter. When Y/N got her reins back upon her own body, she apologized to the boy profusely, checking upon him to make sure that her spirit had not caused the boy too much suffering. Ryou did not tell the girl about her spirit suggesting such an embarrassing thing as kissing the girl, though it had been plaguing his mind for the remainder of his visit. 


	5. V

Y/N L/N was always kind and exuberant around Ryou, but when she came up to him and buried her face in his hair, it was quite forward even for her. As she did, her arms laced tightly around him. She asked, "Would you like to go on an adventure with me, Ryou?" The girl spent a little longer than normal simply enjoying the silky, fluffy nature of the boy's hair before separating from him, her breath clear against his neck as she did.

As his spirit stood as a spirit beside him, his lips curled upward watching the scene in front of him. His host was flustered, blush covering his pale cheeks. "S-sure," he said timidly, wondering if Y/N had actually grown a fondness towards him the same way that he had been blossoming. "Where to?" 

"The museum?" She said slyly, forcing her lips to keep a continual smile upon her face. "I'd rather know what evils would be to come if my spirit were to regain her memories. I thought maybe it would be more fun if you and I were to go." 

"What if she comes out?" He asked sheepishly, his brown eyes widening the slightest bit at the thought. 

The spirit had to keep her ruse up as much as she could, merely chuckling happily instead of laughing sinisterly. "I have her under a temporary lock in my item," she lied, before grabbing the boy's slender hand and entangling it with her own. "Shall we?"


	6. VI

Ryou, believing that he was holding hands with Y/N L/N, could not help the blush forming on his cheeks at the amount of affection she was giving him today. He often glanced his large brown eyes down at the two's intertwined fingers, and more than once felt her squeeze his hand reassuringly. The boy slowly realized as they walked how fast his heart was beating, simply due to the little things she was doing to him. 

She practically dragged him to the museum, acting ever so excited as the two walked together. Once they got to the museum, she dragged him down the way to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, glancing over any possible documentation of a girl that would look similar to Y/N L/N. After all, if the girl was her true host, she should look relatively similar to her. 

As she stared through numerous documentation, she frowned openly.  _ I can't read a blasted thing,  _ she thought to herself morosely.  _ Can't something just tell me who I was?  _

"This looks like you," A deeper voice dominated the room, coming from Ryou's body, though it was clearly no longer the innocent little host. "Come here, love." 

Her deep y/e/c eyes glanced over at the now slightly taller man, and she let out a gentle sigh before walking herself over to him. "I'll bite," she said with a sigh, her y/e/c orbs flickering from the male to the tableture in front of him. "What did you find?" 

"You holding your millennium item, fighting to evoke the darkness upon Ancient Egypt," he said, a smirk pressed against his lips. As he spoke confidently, his slender index finger moved to point towards the scene depicted upon the tableture. "If you'd like, I could read you the inscription, love." 

Biting her lip uncomfortably, her y/e/c orbs were fixated upon the tablet in front of the two as she said, "Ah, sure," discomfort clear in her tone. The spirit that inhabited Y/N L/N found herself conflicted, seeing the woman on the tablet who looked similar to her host body. Though there were more mature features carved into the tablet, it had been likely, yet there was something still holding her back. 

Bakura was quick to read the tableture to her, internally feeling his chest tightening. Brown orbs shifted to his beloved often as he read through it, hoping to see some sort of realization against her features. It was mocking him, being so close to her, and yet unable to feel the same loving actions that Amunet would shower him with. Each affection he remembered so vividly, and yet he craved them once more. 

Closing her y/e/c eyes, she sighed, biting her lip gently. "I wish that sparked some sort of memory," she said softly, defeat in her tone as he had finished speaking. "Though it does sound like something I would do, maybe. A for effort, I guess." 

"Ra, woman, would you just let me unlock your memories?!" He exclaimed finally, clearly aggravated as his hands motioned while he spoke. "This was you. This is you, Amunet!" Yami Bakura reached towards the girl, cupping her face with his hand harshly, pulling her closer to him. 

Pushing the white haired man away harshly, her forehead began to glow as she glared at the man. "Don't you dare touch me," she spat venomously. "You do not have the key to unlock my memories, and touching me isn't going to help."

_ It may,  _ he thought to himself, his lips curled into a frown as he began walking closer to her once again. "I'm only trying to help, love," he said calmly, trying not to anger despite her pushing him to it. "I'm sorry, I guess. I just want you to remember who you are." 

She crossed her arms, eyes glowering at him as she stared at the white haired man. "And you think I'd just crawl into some stranger's arms," she spat. "For all I know, you could be the reason I'm trapped in this stupid item." 

He felt almost melancholic at her words, desperately wishing to reach out to the woman once more. Simply desiring to wrap his slender arms around the woman he missed so dearly. He wanted, no, needed to claim her lips with his own. Despite every desire he held, she thought he was a stranger. Despite every desire, she was so close to him, and yet he was still alone without her. 

That day had ended abruptly, and awkwardly for both parties. Y/N's Yami took her host body out for a joy ride post-museum trip, racking her body count upward through sending more hopeless mortals to the shadow realm. Yami Bakura on the other hand recounted his lovers words over and over, wondering how he could possibly get the woman back. 


	7. VII

When the two saw each other next, the spirit that Y/N had inhabiting her body believed that it was Ryou at first. She acted innocently with the boy, wrapping her arms tightly around him from behind. Once again, the woman buried her face in the man's soft hair, humming softly. "Morning, Ryou," she exclaimed with false exuberance, though she did relish in the feeling of his soft white locks against her skin. 

"Morning, love," the man replied, the deep tone of his voice clearly giving away who it was. Upon the male's pale cheeks, a hint of blush dusted them, warming at the comforting embrace of the woman. Though he knew only disappointment to follow, he still reveled in that moment that he could feel her arms embrace him warmly, as the Egyptian sun reflected upon the sand in midday.

She practically jumped back at the deep voice, biting her lip gently as she retracted her arms. The woman cursed herself for wishing she could feel that hair for just a little longer, as it was the only thing that seemed to be a memory she could not decipher. "Ah, it's you," she said with a grimace. Disappointment was clear in her tone, and her own arms embraced one another as she backed away. 

"Why so disappointed, love?" He said with a sinister laugh. "You must find less pleasure in that soft boy your host body fancies." 

"I wouldn't say less," she scoffed out, rolling her eyes at the man. "After all, the psychological torment that little mortal boy endures is astounding. They're so fun to play around with." Her lips curled into a tight smirk at the thought of driving the host body of the man in front of her insane. In the back of her mind, it was hard to ignore that she did find the spirit in front of her seemingly familiar, only topped with a light attraction. 

"Don't you understand?" He said drawing closer to her, his deep brown eyes practically piercing through her own gaze. "We can help each other, if only you remembered!" 

Her smirking lips quickly dipped back into a grimace as she stared at the man, before her own gaze broke away from his. The spirit that inhabited Y/N's millennium item could not ignore the pain that shot through her chest as she listened to the man  _ reminding her _ . She could not help feeling bad, to the point that she felt the sting of tears welling in her y/e/c orbs. 

"Without my memory, I'm a stranger to myself," she spat, attempting to coat her words with venom. Unfortunately her attempt fell short as she could hear her voice crack halfway through her sentence. Vulnerability was digging at her strong walls, clawing its way in the same way that the spirit would claw into the psyche of the weak. "I don't need another stranger telling me what I already know!" 

She moved her slender hands upward, digging them into her y/h/c locks, practically pulling as she grasped her head. The woman wanted nothing more than to grab the vulnerability her mind was succumbing to and rip it directly out, and yet instead she merely gripped at the physically tangible surface. Attempting to suppress herself, her eyes were glowing as her forehead called forth her glowing third eye. It was merely grasping straws, as she could not dig deep enough back to find what she wished for. 

The brown eyed spirit that stared at the woman allowed his sharp eyes to soften, gazing at the woman that was tearing herself apart in front of him. His lips grimaced, arm outstretched as if she would come to him. In this moment, the man wanted nothing more than to comfort the woman, seeing the small glimmer of tears that pushed so desperately against the dams of her eyes. 

He knew he was wrong, and he knew he could have said anything but that. He knew, and yet he let the words slip passed his lips in a fury. He knew the woman would not know enough of the man to crumple into his arms, nor take solace in his warmth. 

Instead of apologizing, or trying to reason with the woman his spirit ached for, he watched as she disappeared from him again. He watched as she disappeared into the shadows, leaving the man standing there with his arm outstretched. His face read of the horror he conjured in the only person he truly cared about in this century, while she was already a mile or more away from the white haired male. 


	8. V

What the Bandit King's spirit did not expect would have been his downfall, if he did not know the devious woman that inhabited her own millennium item so well. While she was busy pushing the man away, day after day, she was beginning to make friendly words with their enemy. He could not blame her, unfortunately for him, as she did not know why she felt so much rage inside of her. 

Neither did the Pharaoh that inhabited the millennium puzzle. While the white haired male stared from the shadows, his lips tight in grimace, he watched the y/e/c woman spill her ambitions out to the man in the puzzle. The white haired man simply watched and waited, his heart tightening each time a smile formed upon her lips. 

"You really have no memory of your past life?" The Pharaoh asked, seeming kind of shocked in comparison to what she had expected. His deep lilac eyes read of empathy, as he knew how it was to not even remember his own name. "But you know you played a key role in Ancient Egypt?" 

"I...yes," she said, her y/e/c eyes reading of sadness as she spoke her words to him. "I remember the faintest sensations, but I cannot even remember my own name. My host body just calls me  _ spirit,  _ but I wish I remembered even the smallest thing." 

"I'm learning very little about my past so far," he said solemnly. "But you will remember who you are with time. We're always behind you to help find who you truly are." 

Her lips curled into the faintest smile as she touched his hand gently, reassuringly. "Thank you, Pharaoh," she said in a placid tone. "Though I hope you are reminded of your memories soon, it does feel nice to not be alone." 

"You're never alone when you're with friends," he reminded in a warm tone, his smile growing as he felt her touch. 

_ If only he knew she was on my side, _ the white haired man thought bitterly, his eyes narrowing upon the two. His eyes shifted from the woman to the simple hand touch, his heart seething at the smallest action. In any other setting, it would be his hand upon her own, or her hand upon his own. Instead, he was watching from the shadows, brooding as the woman took solace in one another. 

"I am truly indebted," she replied sweetly. "If it would help, I would gladly head to the exhibit with you sometime. I'm sure there has to be some key portions of both our pasts there, though I admit the small bit of time I spent there myself was in vain." 

"I think that would be wonderful," the Pharaoh replied to her in a deep, yet somewhat excited tone. 

The two of them were both unaware of being watched, and the way that Amunet folded to the tricolored haired Pharaoh had her husband absolutely seething. Unlike her visit to the exhibit with Bakura, though, she had the tricolored haired man beside her the entire time. If Bakura were to overanalyze it enough, he would have thought that Amunet was truly being sweet on the same man that she once attempted to help destroy. 

"This looks like you, Pharaoh," she said as she guided his vision to a tablet that they had found in the basement of the exhibit, her lips curling into a smile as she traced the images with her eyes. 

"Are those duel monsters?" He mused as he stared at the tablet. "And that looks like Seto Kaiba." 

She chuckled lightly, saying, "Honestly, I know even less than you, but if I were to guess, maybe Kaiba is a reincarnation of someone from the past." 

"My Pharaoh, and Priestess," they heard a feminine voice speak in greeting, causing both to spin around. "I've been expecting the two of you." 

"Priestess?" The woman mused curiously, glancing back at the Egyptian woman who clearly held in her possession a millennium item upon her neck. 


	9. VI

After a week of brooding, the spirit of the millennium ring thought of one way to help conjure the woman's memories. Though it was a long shot, he passed through the darkness, climbing the wall of her apartment silently. With the woman in sight, and her millennium item even closer to his own, he focused his energy. 

_ The brisk evening wind scorched tanned skin, while the gentle hum of the Nile played upon repeat. Everything was silent, serene even, as the woman with the y/e/c eyes stared up at the starry egyptian sky. Her y/h/c locks moved with the motion of the wind.  _

_ From her side strode a relatively muscular man with tanned skin and snow white hair. For a moment, he simply gazed at the woman, drinking in her natural beauty with a smile against his features. Drawing closer once more, he whispered, "May I enjoy this Egyptian sky with you, love?"  _

_ She hummed faintly, her body moving upwards into a sitting position. A tanned, slender arm outstretched to her side, patting the sand beside her. Her y/e/c eyes did not dare move to the man, not yet at least, as she beckoned him over.  _

_ He quickly took the hint, sitting beside her, but not before removing his robe. The red garment was placed upon the young Egyptian woman, followed quickly by the man's strong arm wrapping around her waist. Though he was the one providing the woman with warmth, he could feel himself heated, his heart swelling with the compassion he hid in the deepest crevices.  _

_ Humming softly to herself, the woman leaned into him, feeling his soft white hair against her face as she cuddled into him. "These sensations, they're all so familiar to me," she mused, figuring that she was simply talking to a dream she was having. After all, Y/N's spirit would often have dreams of Egypt, under the Egyptian moon with this mystery man. "Is this simply a coping mechanism, or a small piece of memory?"  _

_ "Do you dream of this often, Amunet?" The egyptian man whispered to her as he drew her closer, stroking her long y/h/c hair softly.  _

_ "It's always calm or war," she murmured. "This or being turned upon, being left in the shadows of war, bloodied and gasping - crying out a name I do not know."  _

_ The man beside her gripped her tighter as tears dripped from his deep blue orbs. In response to her words, which seemed so simple in execution, the man silently wept. His blue orbs glanced to her, though initially he was just met with a frown, her own y/e/c eyes staring out at the Egyptian moon.  _

_ Though she was not glancing at the man's face, as soon as she felt the gentle rain from his eyes upon her own skin, she moved to look at him. In this moment, her soft y/e/c eyes trailed his face, from his tanned skin to his teary bluish eyes. Her lips did not curl upward, nor down as she moved a hand to his face, cupping it and allowing her thumb to trail the man's long scar. In the process of tracing his scar, the woman wiped a few wet tears from his face.  _

_ "This is all merely a figment," she cooed softly to the man, her lips stoic as she stared deep into the man's blue orbs. Leaning forward, she kissed the man gently on both sides of his cheeks, right where the tears still stained his tanned skin. "There's no reason to cry."  _

_ "These are your memories, Amunet," he said, his voice cracking the slightest bit as he spoke. "You don't remember me, do you?"  _

_ "From how many times I've dreamt this, I could only assume some form of lover," she said sheepishly.  _

_ He reached for her ring finger, and before her eyes, her wedding ring appeared. "I'm your husband, Amunet," he whispered to her softly. "Don't you understand I need you in this life? Together, we can get all the millennium items and fulfill what we started 5,000 years ago."  _

She woke in a cold sweat, her arms clasping to herself tightly as she did. Panted breaths paired with tears that cascaded down her y/e/c eyes, her third eye glowing golden and illuminating the room. Biting her lip and steadying herself, she simply stared into the darkness, feeling as if something was watching. 


	10. VII

It took her another week before she allowed herself to seek out the white haired male once more on her own. Though she had not known that the white haired spirit was always watching her, the times that he would delve into her mind as she slept seemed to be leaking more and more information out. Even if he was forcing information onto her, she was slowly starting to remember. 

"Bakura," she called out, testing the waters to see if the white haired male that stood waiting for her was the host or the spirit. 

As he turned, smirking at the woman with narrowed brown eyes, she matched his lips for the first time. The white haired male strode to the woman hastily, wrapping her in his slender arms. For the first time in five thousand years, he captured the woman's smirking lips with his own with passion, relishing in the feeling he longed for. 

Lips separated only for a moment, before he dipped back into her lips again. The second kiss was slower, sensual as they connected. Her eyes shut tight as she melted into the feeling of the man's surprisingly soft lips, her mind played her a show as her third eye upon her forehead began to glow. 

_ "My Bandit," Amunet cooed out, staring down at her gruff lover with a soft look upon her y/e/c eyes. "You truly need to attempt to be more careful."  _

_ The muscular, tanned man gave the woman a weak smile, chuckling lightly. "I'm always careful, love," he replied in an amused tone. "Especially when I have such a loving priestess to tend my wounds."  _

_ "I shouldn't be tending your wounds each time I see you," she scolded with amusement laced in her voice. "Though I'm sure I do a significantly better job than you do on yourself." _

_ "Mm," he agreed, though he rolled his eyes at the woman. "I got you something this time, though." The man moved with difficulty, sitting himself up with his fist tightly clenched. His bluish eyes caught her own y/e/c eyes, and there was a reflection of deviousness glinting in his own. Moving his clenched hand upward into view, he flicked his wrist to hold a banded ring with a small gemstone in the middle, his lips curling upward into a smirk as his eyes glanced down to it. "Would you run away from the temple as my wife?"  _

_ Amunet's y/e/c eyes clearly widened at his question, her heart beating fast in her chest as she listened to his words. For a moment, the priestess was left speechless, and pressed her lips quickly against his own chapped lips roughly. She could feel him smile into the kiss as the two of them moved in sync, and as they separated for air, she was finally able to find her words. "Of course I will, my love," she replied excitedly, shocked that he would even suggest something so crazy.  _

As Bakura and Amunet separated, she was just coming out of her memory world. Bakura stared at her quizzically as he watched her forehead dull once more, third eye disappearing. Catching her gaze with his own, his brown eyes questioned what had happened. 

The spirit practically tackled the man this time, her arms tight around him as her head nuzzled into his chest. "My Bandit," she murmured affectionately, causing the spirit's mouth to gape. Her heart felt something she had not felt in so very long, swelling in her chest, as she held the man close. 

Bakura felt his cheeks warming, though he simply held the woman close in his arms. Resting his chin upon the top of the woman's head, he felt his own lips turn to a smile as realization hit him. "You remember me, love?" He murmured softly. 

"It's just a small memory," she replied, muffled in his chest. "The day you proposed." 


End file.
